Soul Thief
|released = 13.5.0 |lethality = 65 (Max) 32 (For people who completely maxed out this weapon before the 15.1.0 update) |rateoffire = 80 |capacity = 6 |cost = 1845 |mobility = 65 |image = Soul Thief.png|Appearance Soul thief icon.png|Kill icon |reskinof = Hedgehog |Level required = 53 |attribute = |number = 325 }} The is a community-created Heavy weapon introduced in the 13.5.0 update. This weapon was created by Igor Alkhalifa. Appearance The weapon is a reskinned version of the Hedgehog but with a white body and red markings. The weapon has the main colors of dark red, white, and grey. It has 3 spikes protruding on the top and 1 on the bottom of the opening. It has a scope above a small, black skull symbol with one dark purple eye on the right and a white eye on the left. When holding it in the armory, the middle grey section wiggles. The back of the weapon is similar to the Pokéball of the Pokémon anime series. Strategy This weapon deals a tremendous amount of damage (originally, it can 1-shot players, 2~3-shot Battle Mechs), and it fires fast for a Heavy weapon. However, it has dismal accuracy and capacity, and the area damage is relatively slow. It has a medium mobility. Tips * Aim for the head to deal more damage. * It is a good counter against melee players. * Take advantage of the piercing shot ability and aim at a group of enemies to increase the chances of hitting multiple enemies. ** Examples of where this is effective are in maps like Silent School or any other map with long corridors. *** Pairing this with the Singular Grenade is recommended as it pulls a bunch of enemy players together. * This weapon's projectiles can be seen easily if fired from long ranges and players could easily dodge it, so try to avoid long-range combat and close the gap between you and the player before trying to shoot. Counters * Pick off its users from long ranges. * Sneak attack its users while they are unaware. * Rockets are easy to dodge in long distances. So pick off its users in medium-long ranges to prevent them raining rockets to you. * Attack its users while they are vulnerable. Like while they are reloading or standing still. Theme N/A Recommended Maps * Alien Planet * Mafia Cottage * Two Castles Equipment Setups Equip a long ranged weapon and an escape route in the case if someone caught you off guard when reloading. Trivia * This, along with Multitaskers, the Last Hope and the Good Doctor are the 3018 weapon contest winners. * It still unknown how the Hedgehog is in the special and the Soul Thief is in the heavy section. * This weapon used to be a 3-5 shot kill, but then it has been buffed to be a one-shot kill, making it one of the best (if not the best) heavy weapons. Currently, this weapon now requires 2-3 shots to kill a fully armored enemy player. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Rockets Category:Piercing Shot Category:Bleeding Category:Area Damage Category:Remodel Category:Legendary Category:Community Created